This invention relates to vehicle computer systems, and more particularly, to vehicle computer systems such as automobile personal computer systems.
Automobile personal computers are presently available that allow users to obtain driving directions by supplying a starting address and a destination address. Users may also receive e-mail notifications, stock quotes, and traffic information. An open platform operating system has been used on these automobile personal computers to allow users to install third-party applications that have been designed for the platform.
Although the presently available automobile personal computers provide various useful services, they are limited in their functionality.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improved-automobile personal computers and improved automobile personal computer systems.
This and other objects of the invention are provided in accordance with the principles of the present invention by providing automobile personal computer systems with enhanced features. An automobile personal computer for use in such systems may have wireless communications capabilities. The automobile personal computer may wirelessly communicate using local (short-range) wireless links and remote (long-range) wireless links. The automobile personal computer may be mounted in the dash of an automobile. A front panel may be provided that has buttons and a display. Supplemental displays may be provided for the passengers of the automobile.
The automobile personal computer may have various peripheral devices. Information on the location of the automobile may be obtained using a global positioning system receiver or other suitable arrangement. The automobile personal computer may be operated under voice control by using voice recognition to recognize voice commands. The automobile personal computer may also present text to the user through the automobile""s sound system using voice-synthesis techniques.
A movable display may be used that may either be positioned toward the driver or away from the driver. Multiple display screens may be provided in the front-seat and rear-seat areas. The automobile personal computer may be linked with other computers or processors in the automobile. A client-server arrangement may be used in which the automobile personal computer serves as a server processor and rear-seat terminals serve as client processors.
The display of the automobile personal computer may have buttons arranged next to available options. A touch screen display may be used. Pointing devices such as track balls may be used.
Software may be installed on the automobile personal computer using various techniques. Settings for the automobile personal computer may be adjusted using computing devices that are separate from the automobile personal computer. A web-based user interface may be used to adjust settings.
Various services may be provided to the automobile personal computer from servers. Multiple services may be provided from a single service provider.
A wireless key chain device may be used to control the automobile. A remote control device that may be operated in the interior of the automobile may be used to control various automobile personal computer functions.
Various devices in the home such as computers, computing devices, web appliances and other in-home electronic devices may be used to interact with the automobile personal computer. For example, a touch screen device in the home may be used to start the automobile or perform other such functions. An in-home device for starting the automobile may have an integral telephone handset.
Users may be allowed to create customized passwords for the automobile personal computer. A password may be used to verify a user""s identity.
The automobile personal computer may provide location-sensitive directions to the user. The automobile personal computer may also be used with custom driving directions. The display of visual information in the automobile may be controlled based on the location of the automobile. If desired, a kiosk may be used to display information on the location of a user""s automobile. Location information may be used to adjust a clock in the automobile for different time zones.
Users may monitor the automobile using various sensors. E-mail reports on a driver""s behavior may be provided to the user based on the readings from the sensors. The sensors may indicate that the automobile has been stolen. Stolen automobiles may be tracked with the automobile personal computer.
A driver""s behavior may be monitored to assess fatigue using the automobile personal computer and a digital camera. A camera may also be used to monitor the interior of the automobile. The performance of the automobile may be monitored and information on the automobile""s performance provided as web pages.
Voice messages may be forwarded with the automobile personal computer. E-mail may be forwarded to a user""s automobile personal computer when the user is driving. The user may be provided with alerts that notify the user when certain content is available. The automobile personal computer may also allow the user to create voice memos and e-mail.
The automobile may be wirelessly controlled using a service provider. Various steps may be taken to ensure security when controlling an automobile over a wireless link.
In order for a user to locate the automobile, the user may obtain address or contextual location information from the automobile personal computer.
The automobile personal computer may be used to assist the user in making remote purchase transactions with merchants. The automobile personal computer may also be used in local wireless purchase transactions. Automobile occupants may use the automobile personal computer to order fast food or other such products over wireless links. Prices may be negotiated and financial commitments made over wireless links. The user may set up various payment arrangements for such transactions. In some transactions, a promotional software download may be provided to the automobile personal computer over a local wireless link. If desired, tours, audio clips, and video games may be downloaded.
The automobile personal computer may be used in a parking garage or other facilities with controlled access. The automobile personal computer may also be used with electronic parking meter systems and wireless gas pump arrangements. Toll collection functions may be provided using the automobile personal computer. The automobile personal computer may also be used to open garage doors.
The automobile personal computer may generate expense reports based on information the automobile personal computer may gather on payments that have been wirelessly made on parking, gas, tolls, lodging, and food.
The automobile personal computer may be used to assist the user in handling shopping lists. For example, shopping lists may be transferred from the home to the automobile and to a store.
Filtered traffic reports may be provided using location information. Information may be gathered on how the user accesses material with the automobile personal computer, how material is presented to the user, and how the user responds to the material. Targeted content such as targeted advertisements may be provided to the user. The targeted content may be based on a user""s interests and location information.
Audio content for the automobile personal computer may be extracted from the Internet. Internet radio stations may be received with the automobile personal computer. If desired, audio advertisements may be used to provide users with subsidized Internet access.
Interactive audio may be provided to the user with the automobile personal computer. For example, audio preview clips may be provided. Users may also respond to polls.
Stock prices may be automatically provided to the user based on predefined threshold levels for price changes and the like. The automobile personal computer may also be used to provide roadside assistance features to the user. Operator-assisted features may be provided.
The automobile personal computer may be used to send a traffic report to a service. Language instruction, encyclopedias, contests, games, and digital photography features may be provided by the automobile personal computer. Images such as license plate images may be captured using a digital camera or video camera.
Data may be backed up and information may be updated using wireless links. The user may be allowed to select between various different languages when receiving text messages.
The automobile personal computer may be used to reduce noise in the interior of the automobile.
The automobile personal computer may also handle maintenance records. Maintenance and diagnostic information may be printed out using a printer in the automobile personal computer.
Dedicated buttons may be provided that link the user with various services including the services of the automobile manufacturer. The automobile personal computer may provide audio descriptions of button functions when the buttons are partially depressed or touched.
User computing devices such as personal computers or handheld computing devices may be used to move copies of audio files such as MP3 files between the automobile personal computer and such user computing devices. Screens may be provided with graphical interfaces that allow the user to move copies of audio files such as MP3 files between the automobile personal computer and the user computing device. Drop-down menus may be provided that reflect whether copy protection is being used. If desired, the user may arrange for the remote downloading of audio files or other files to the automobile personal computer. The user may e-mail audio files with the automobile personal computer.
A dealer or other service station facility and a service provider may communicate with an automobile personal computer. Dormant advertisements and other messages may be presented to a user with the automobile personal computer. Email advertisements and other notifications may be provided to the user by a service provider, dealer, or manufacturer.
The automobile personal computer may provider users with information on points-of-interest. Users may provide comments to be associated with the points-of-interest.
Further features of the invention, its nature and various advantages will be more apparent from the accompanying drawings and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.